Dva dny famfrpálu
by Ajka13
Summary: Je po válce a jediné, co Harry chce, je zůstat sám. Paní Weasleyová má ale jiný plán. Překlad povídky Two days of Quidditch od Matildy. Originál najdete na stránce .uk . Upozorňuju - je to slaďák:
1. Kapitola první

_Kapitola první_

Harry se cítil otupělý. Už nedokázal poslouchat ty lidi kolem, co se snažili získat si jeho pozornost, lidi, co doufali, že s nimi prohodí alespoň pár slov, lidi, co mu chtěli gratulovat, potřást mu rukou nebo mu dát pusu. Docela úspěšně se těmto lidem už nějakou dobu vyhýbal…Kdykoliv spatřil přicházet někoho s úsměvem na rtech a zářícíma očima, dokázal si najít důvod, proč jít pryč.

Nicméně, už byl unavený. Hodně unavený. Unavený z toho, jak musel pořád dokola poslouchat to samé, z toho, jak každou chvíli někdo přišel a potřásl mu rukou, z toho, jak marně se snažil všem vysvětlit, že to nebyl jen on, kdo Voldemorta zabil, že zásluhu na tom mají všichni, kdo v tu dobu bojovali na hradě…Nechtěli to slyšet. Pro ně byl Harry Potter hrdina. Jenže on si tak nepřipadal.

Pozoroval Weasleyovi, jak se shromažďují u vchodu do Velké síně a připravují se na cestu domů. Paní Weasleyová starostlivě všechny přepočítávala a ujišťovala se, že jsou všichni v pořádku, že jsou připraveni se přemístit. Pan Weasley se usmíval na svou starostlivou ženu. Ron, s rukou kolem Hermioniných ramen, protáčel na matku oči. Bill držel za ruku Fleur a snažil se s Charliem, který stál po jeho boku, nepropuknout v hlasitý smích. George…no, George byl stínem svého bývalého já. Nejspíš ani nevnímal hovor, který vedli jeho sourozenci, a jen zíral před sebe s výrazem, v kterém se zračila bolest, kterou si prošel. Percy měl položenou ruku na Georgově rameni, který ji nejspíš ani nevnímal. A Ginny, ta stála po boku svých bratrů s hlavou opřenou na Georgově druhém rameni.

Harry se cítil provinile. Jak by taky ne? Byl to přeci on, po kom Voldemort šel. To kvůli němu umřel Fred i všichni ostatní. Ještě nenašel odvahu promluvit si s Ginny. Jako opravdu promluvit. Ale i kdyby jí měl, co by jí řekl? Už mu jednou řekla, že smrt jejího bratra není jeho vina. To mu řekli všichni Weasleyovi. Ale stejně si nemohl pomoct a cítil se strašně.

Ginny zachytila jeho pohled a usmála se na něj, téměř omluvně. Chtěl jí úsměv oplatit, ale sotva dokázal pohnout rty. Potřeboval si s ní promluvit. Chtěl jí říct, jak moc mu chyběla, jak na ní myslel každý den a bál se, jestli je v pořádku, jestli je na něj naštvaná, protože jí tu nechal, jestli na něj taky myslela…Chtěl jí držet za ruku, sedět vedle ní a užívat si její přítomnost, cítit vůni jejích vlasů…

Potřásl hlavou, aby zahnal chmurné myšlenky. Teď se to prostě nehodilo. Právě ztratila bratra. Lupin a Tonksová byli také mrtví. Prostě teď nebyl ten správný čas pro tenhle typ rozhovoru, a rozhodně ne dřív, než mezi sebou prohodí alespoň pár běžných slov.

Znovu se podíval na Weasleyovi a ucítil bodnutí žárlivosti. Snažili se se ztrátou vypořádat jako rodina. Tu on ale neměl. Byl sám. Jeho poslední upomínka na rodiče byla pryč. Všechno, co mu zbylo, byli jeho mudlovští příbuzní. A nevadilo mu, že už je nikdy neuvidí. Ale napadlo ho, jestli jsou v pořádku a vrátili se bez problému domů. Doufal v to.

A pak zahlédl paní Weasleyovou, jak k němu jde přes celou Síň. Stále byl v obležení lidí, to jí ale nebránilo, aby je od něj odstrčila a objala ho.

„Omlouvám se, drahoušku," zašeptala mu do ucha. „Úplně jsme na tebe zapomněli. S těmi všemi lidmi kolem…nikde jsem tě neviděla, tak jsem myslela, že jsi někde u nás…" Odtáhla se a Harry mohl vidět slzy, které se jí zračily v očích.

„To je v pořádku, paní Weasleyová. Měla byste vzít rodinu a jít domů. O mě se nebojte," řekl Harry s úsměvem.

Podívala se na něj a tvářila se, jako by nechápala, co tím myslí. „Harry, ty jdeš přeci s námi. Copak sis myslel, že bychom tě tu nechali?"

Harry chtěl něco říct, ale nic z něj nevyšlo. Vzala ho za ruku a odváděla ho pryč od všech těch lidí.

„Copak nemyslíte, že toho má tenhle hoch už dost? Potřebuje být se svou rodinou. Nevidíte, jak je unavený. Jděte!" řekla káravě směrem k té mase lidí.

Harry se na ní usmál. Ona ho chtěla mít se svou rodinou, jako jednoho z nich. Cítil, jak mu vlhnou oči. Zastavili na místě, kde měli klid, pořád dostatečně daleko od zbytku rodiny. Objal jí tak, jako by to byla jeho vlastní matka.

„Děkuju, paní Weasleyová," vydechl Harry. „Hodně to pro mě znamená." Odtáhl se a byl rád, že se na něj paní Weasleyová taky usmívá.

„Tak pojď, drahoušku," řekla láskyplně.

„Vlastně," začal Harry nervózně. „Vadilo by, kdybych tu ještě chvíli zůstal?"

Vypadala zmateně. „Proč drahoušku? Myslela jsem, že půjdeš domů rád, pryč od všech těch…" a rukou ukázala na dav, který právě opustili.

„To ano…ale, chtěl jsem být jen na chvíli sám. Abych si pročistil hlavu a dal do pořádku své myšlenky…Abych si promyslel, co budu dělat dál. Ne, že bych nebyl ve vaší společnosti rád, jen prostě…" Podíval se na ní a čekal, jak zareaguje. Paní Weasleyová si povzdychla a smířlivě pokývala hlavou.

„Chápu. Byla bych radši, kdybys šel s námi domů…ale jestli to opravdu chceš, tak pak bych tě asi měla nechat, že? Ale Ginny bude smutná, víš?"

„Bude?" zeptal se a ztěžka polkl.

„Jistěže bude," řekla laskavě. „Vím, že čekala na vhodnou chvíli, aby si s tebou mohla promluvit, a ty patrně také, nemám pravdu?"

Harry se zadíval stranou. „Nevím, co jí říct."

Paní Weasleyová se usmála a podívala se mu do očí. „Až nadejde tvá chvíle, najdeš ta správná slova," řekla moudře. „Opravdu tu chceš zůstat?"

„Ano, myslím, že ano."

„Dobrá tedy. Ale musíš se jít rozloučit, ano?"

Harry přikývl a následoval jí.

„Už můžeme jít, Arture," řekla, když došli ke zbytku rodiny. „Jo a Ginny, ty zůstáváš."

Ginny, která zírala na Harryho, se otočila na matku. „Cože? Proč?"

Paní Weasleyová vyprovázela všechny své děti, kterým se v tváři zračil zmatek, do Vstupní síně. Potom se otočila na svou dceru, která na ní vrhala vražedný pohled. Vzala její tvář do svých rukou a odpověděla: „Protože jsem to řekla," než jí dala pusu na tvář. Následně se otočila na Harryho, který postával kousek na Ginny, a políbila ho také. „Sbohem Harry, drahoušku. Vrať se domů brzy, prosím."

„Počkat! Harry tu taky zůstává?" zeptala se Ginny. Weasleyovi postávali ve dveřích a snažili se pochopit, co se to vlastně děje. Jen Hermiona měla ve tváři výraz pochopení a s jemným úsměvem něco šeptala Ronovi do ucha.

„Ano, broučku. Harry zůstává trochu déle. A teď, sbohem," zopakovala a ještě jednou jí dala pusu na tvář. Ginny vypadala, jako kdyby jí někdo omráčil.

„Buďte opatrní," byla její poslední slova, než se otočila k odchodu, vzala svého manžela za ruku a vedla všechny své syny pryč z hradu.

Ginny sledovala, jak odchází, neschopna slova. Harry také nevěděl, co říct. Oba ještě chvíli zírali na dveře, než Ginny prolomila ticho.

„To tys jí o tohle požádal?" zeptala se bez pohledu na něj.

„Cože? Samozřejmě, že ne," odpověděl. „Řekl jsem jí, že tu chci ještě zůstat, abych mohl přemýšlet. Ona řekla, tak dobrá. Nevěděl jsem, že tohle udělá."

Ginny se na něj otočila. „Tys chtěl radši zůstat tady, s lidmi, kteří tě kousek po kousku užírají, místo abys šel domů s lidmi, kterým na tobě opravdu záleží?" V hlase se jí zračila bolest.

„Tak to není…Jen si potřebuju dát do pořádku myšlenky, proto chci být sám. A nechtěl jsem vás rušit ve vašem…však víš…"

„Truchlení?" zeptala se téměř uraženě. Povzdychla si, přistoupila k němu blíž a vzala ho za ruku. „Harry, jen proto, že nemáš naší krev, neznamená to, že nepatříš do rodiny," řekla tiše. „Protože, ty patříš."

Harry se na ní podíval a pak přikývl. Jemně jí vzal za druhou ruku. „Tvoje matka říkala, že bys byla smutná, kdybych zůstal."

„Aha…chápu," zašeptala a potřásla hlavou. Už pochopila, co měla v úmyslu její matka.

„Ale řekl jsem, že stejně zůstanu. Myslíš, že kvůli tomu ti řekla, abys zůstala?" zeptal se jí a zadíval se jí do očí.

Usmála se. „Nejspíš."

„A byla bys smutná?"

„Ano byla," odpověděla a opětovala jeho pohled.

Harry se usmál, přitiskl její ruce na své rty a políbil je.

„Máš ještě ten neviditelná plášť?" zeptala se po chvíli.

„Eh…jo, proč?"

„Blíží se k nám dav lidí, takže bychom se pod něj měli schovat, nebo jít někam jinam."

Harry se otočil a oči se mu rozšířily při pohledu na tu masu lidí, před kterými ho paní Weasleyová zachránila, ale teď když už tu nebyla, přicházeli zpátky.

„Možná obojí," řekl, vytáhl plášť z kapsy a přehodil ho přes ně.

Harry a Ginny zamířili na Bradavické pozemky, ale stále pokukovali za sebe, jestli je někdo nesleduje. Měli na sobě neviditelný plášť, ale nechtěli nic ponechat náhodě. Harry už měl dost těch lidí, kteří se s ním snažili mluvit těch několik dní od doby, co vstoupil do Velké síně. Vnímal, jak vedle něj jde Ginny. Šli tak těsně u sebe, že se každou vteřinou dotýkali, což Harrymu vyslalo do těla novou vlnu energie.

Zastavili se, když dorazili na famfrpálové hřiště.

„Myslíš, že už můžem vylézt?" zeptala se Ginny.

„No, nikdo tu není," odpověděl a schoval neviditelný plášť do kapsy. „Jen doufám, že se nás tu nikdo nepokusí hledat. Dneska už toho mám vážně dost."

Harry sešel do nejvzdálenějšího konce hřiště, sedl si pod obruče a opřel se o stěnu stadionu. Ginny šla pomalu za ním a s rukama v kapsách se postavila před něj. „Můžu jít pryč, jestli chceš být sám. Mamka to asi myslela dobře, ale tak snadné to není, že?" řekla a zkoumala ho pohledem.

„To není, ale já nechci, abys šla pryč."

„Nechceš?"

Usmál se a gestem jí naznačil, aby si sedla. „Ne." Usmála se a sedla si vedle něj, až se jejich těla znovu dotýkala.

Po dlouhou dobu zůstali oba zticha. Sotva spolu prohodili pár slov, jak byli oba ponořeni do svých myšlenek. Kromě několika běžných poznámek, většinou o počasí, neřekli téměř nic, až Harrymu přišlo ticho neuvěřitelně pohodlné, že chtěl, aby to tak zůstalo navždy.

Myslel na své rodiče, na to, jak s ním byli až do úplného konce, a na to, jak tu s ním vždy budou až po zbytek jeho života, což mu teď, po Voldemortově pádu, připadalo jako věčnost. Co by měl dělat? Kam by měl jít? Paní Weasleyová by chtěla, aby s nimi zůstal v Doupěti, ale tam nemůže zůstat navždy. Stále měl dům na Grimmauldově náměstí, ale i s mnohem snesitelnějším Kráturou to místo vyvolávalo příliš chmurné vzpomínky. Možná by si mohl pořídit nový dům, někde na venkově, s velkými pozemky, na kterých by mohl s Weasleyovými hrát famfrpál. Mohl by mít taky jezero, u kterého by po večerech vysedával a pozoroval klidnou vodní hladinu. A taky spoustu místností. Pro jeho rodinu.

Jeho rodinu. Teď už by si mohl pořídit rodinu. Jeho vlastní rodinu. Může být otcem, strýcem nebo dědečkem. Může naplnit svůj nový dům malými lidičkami s černými vlasy a hnědýma očima. Při téhle myšlence se začervenal a risknul pohled na Ginny. Seděla s rukama kolem kolenou a pozorovala oblohu. Stejně zamyšlená, jako on.

Neměl by takhle myslet. To, že spolu byli předtím, ještě neznamenalo, že ho bude chtít i teď. Ne po tom, co se stalo tenhle rok. Mohla by jít svou cestou, což ho děsilo.

Odpoledne se chýlilo ke konci. Zůstali tu celý den a Harryho žaludek už se dožadoval jídla a to hodně nahlas.

„Máš hlad?" zeptala se Ginny věcně, jak slunce začalo klesat za obzor.

„Trochu," ušklíbl se. ‚Trochu' bylo slabé slovo. Ginny se lehce zasmála. Jak jen mu chyběl její smích.

„No, taky mám ‚trochu' hlad. Co takhle zajít si do hradu pro něco k jídlu?" Dívala se přímo na něj.

„Proč se nenajíme tady?"

„Schováváš snad nějaké jídlo v kapsách?" zeptala se a podezřívavě si ho prohlídla.

Harry se zasmál. „Ne, ale mám něco lepšího!" Pozoroval, jak pochybovačně zvedla obočí, ale stále se usmívala.

„Kráturo!" zavolal.

Ozvalo se hlasité prásk a před Harrym se zjevil Krátura. Hluboce se svému pánovi uklonil.

„Pan Harry!" Na Kráturově tváři se objevil široký úsměv – něco, co Harry u Kráturovi viděl poprvé. „Krátura je moc rád, že pán porazil Pána zla a dokončil tak úkol pana Reguluse. Krátura je moc pyšný, že může sloužit panu Harrymu."

Kráturovo procítěné prohlášení Ginny hodně překvapilo. Harry se nad jejím šokovaným výrazem musel usmát, stejně jako nad změnou ve skřítkově chování.

„Co může Krátura pro pána udělat?" zeptal se dychtivě skřítek.

„Tak zaprvé bych ti chtěl poděkovat. V té bitvě sis vedl opravdu statečně. Nikdy jsem nečekal, že někdy uvidím bojovat skřítky tímto způsobem. Jsem na tebe pyšný."

Na skřítkově tváři se objevil drobný ruměnec. „Pán je příliš laskavý…"

Harry pokračoval. „Omlouvám se, že jsme se tenkrát nevrátili domů, ale věci se nevyvíjeli příliš dobře. Ministerstvo by nás našlo, kdybychom se tam vrátili. Doufám, že s tebou nezacházeli moc krutě…"

„Ale ne, Krátura zmizel, jakmile vtrhli do domu. Kráturu nikdy neobjevili, a tak přišel sem," ujistil Harryho skřítek.

„To jsem rád. Víš, Ginny a já jsme dostali trochu hlad, ale v hradu je pořád příliš moc lidí. Myslíš, že bys nám mohl přinést něco k jídlu?"

„Oh, zajisté. Krátura přinese jídlo pánovi a paní." S úsměvem, jako kdyby se mu splnily všechny jeho sny, Krátura zmizel.

Ginny se pořád tvářila šokovaně, ale vypadalo to, že jeho hlasité prásk, jí probralo. „Cos tomu ubohému tvorovy provedl?"

Harry se zasmál. „Není to tak lepší?"

„To jistě jo, ale…" Ginny nevěřícně zakroutila hlavou. „Tys mu vymazal všechny vzpomínky?"

„Ne! Jen jsem se k němu začal chovat hezky a on mi prostě začal trochu věřit. Dokonce přestal Ronovi a Hermioně říkat krvezrádce a mudlovská šmejdka."

„Páni. Myslím, že je to ještě větší úspěch než porážka Voldemorta."

Harry se zachmuřil. Ještě s ní o tom nechtěl mluvit. Doufal, že to nebude rozebírat.

„Promiň. Nechtěla jsem ti to připomínat," řekla sklesle. Harry si povzdychl.

„To je v pořádku. Všechno ti povím, jen ne teď," slíbil a upřeně se na ní podíval.

„Nemusíš, já to chápu," odpověděla a uhnula pohledem.

„Ale já chci." Jemně se dotkl její tváře. „Nechci mít před tebou žádné tajemství."

Usmála se a přikývla. Přitiskla si jeho ruce na své rty a jemně je políbila. „Když se tě na něco zeptám, řekneš mi pravdu?"

„Jistě."

Další hlasité prásk oznámilo Kráturův návrat. S ním však přišel ještě jeden skřítek. Oba měli ruce plné táců s jídlem. Harryho žaludek zakručel nedočkavostí. Ginny pustila Harryho ruku překvapená množstvím jídla, které skřítkové přinesli.

„To si děláš srandu!" vydechla Ginny. Její žaludek také nedočkavě zakručel.

„Moc ti děkujeme Kráturo, ale nemusels toho přinést tolik," poděkoval Harry, když před ně položili všechno jídlo.

„Udělám vše, co si přejete, pane. Krátura by nenechal pána hladovět."

„To rozhodně nebudeme. Díky, Kráturo."

„Děkuju moc, Kráturo," řekla vděčně Ginny.

„K vašim službám, paní."

„Měl by sis odpočinout, Kráturo," navrhl Harry. „Hádám, že od konce bitvy jsi neodpočíval."

Krátura vypadal, že se ho to dotklo. „Krátura rád pomáhá."

„Vím, že jo, ale chci, aby sis odpočinul. Jestli chceš, ber to jako rozkaz."

„Dobře. Kátura si odpočine." Nato oba skřítci zmizeli.

Ginny udiveně zírala na jídlo. „Měli bychom sem přitáhnout Rona. Tohle sami nesníme."

„No…já mám docela hlad," přiznal Harry s úšklebkem. Ginny po něm hodila pohledem, načež oba propukli v hlasitý smích.

Oba se pustili do jídla. Harryho žaludek bolestivě protestoval pod náporem takového množství jídla. Oba jedli tiše, bez jediného slova.

Když dojedli, stále zbýval dostatek jídla. Ale ne dost pro Rona.

„Na co ses mě chtěla předtím zeptat?" začal Harry. Ginny zvedla hlavu od talíře a nervózně se na něj podívala.

„Já…tohle. To nic nebylo, vážně."

„Nevypadalo to jako nic. Co to bylo?"

Ginny sledovala své ruce, než je složila do klína a odvážila se na něj podívat.

„Já…zajímalo mě, jestli, celou tu dobu, cos byl pryč a dělal to, cos dělal-"

Harry jí skočil do řeči. „O tom ti řeknu jindy."

„Já…jen jsem chtěla vědět, jestli…jestli jsem ti někdy chyběla."

Překvapeně se na ní podíval. Ze všech otázek, které mu mohla položit, tuhle očekával nejmíň. Ano, chyběla mu. A hrozně. Obzvlášť po tom, co odešel Ron a on s Hermionou spolu nemluvili. Často jí pozoroval na Pobertově plánku, protože se tak cítil k ní mnohem blíž.

Snažil si sám sobě namluvit, že na tohle téma ještě není správný čas – a teď se ho na to zeptala. A on si jí už nehodlá nechat utéct.

Neodvrátila se od něj. Čekala. Na pravdu, kterou slíbil.

„Proč si myslíš, žes mi nechyběla?" zeptal se. Na krátký okamžik se podívala stranou.

„Nechtěl si jít s námi domů, tak jsem myslela…"

„To ale neznamená, že jste mi všichni nechyběli. Hermionino kuchařské umění se nedá ani zdaleka srovnávat s tvou mamkou," řekl ve snaze trochu jí rozveselit.

Nicméně se teď tvářila ještě smutněji. „Aha, tak to jo." Přinutila se k malému úsměvu.

Harry jí vzal za ruce. „Ale to tys mi chyběla ze všech nejvíc."

„Vážně?" špitla nepřesvědčeně.

„Ano."

Jemně potřásla hlavou. „Ale proč?"

„Pamatuješ si na ten můj loňský narozeninový dárek?"

„Eh…ano," usmála se a pozvedla obočí.

„No, fungovalo to. Jen pomyšlení na to, že bych to už nikdy neměl mít, mě málem zabilo."

Ginny zavřela oči, ale stále se usmívala. Propletla své prsty s jeho. Když oči znovu otevřela, Harry v nich spatřil zářivou jiskru, a uvědomil si, že mu na ní stále záleží, že ještě bylo za co bojovat. Možná, že teď nebyla vhodná chvíle, ale jednou by zase mohli být spolu.

„Takže žádná víla?" zeptala se s úšklebkem. Harry si nemohl pomoct a zasmál se.

„Ne, pokud se Fleur nepočítá."

„Ne, ta ne."

Ještě dlouho si v tichosti upřeně hleděli do očí. Žádná slova teď nebyla zapotřebí. Slunce už dávno zmizelo za obzorem a jeho místo zaujal měsíc.

Ani jeden z nich netušil, jak dlouho tu takhle seděli.

Ani když se Harry natáhl do trávy, nespustili ze sebe oči. Harry si jí přitáhl blíž a ona se mu pohodlně uvelebila v náručí.

A nakonec oba usnuli. Společně.


	2. Kapitola druhá

_2. Kapitola_

Když Harry otevřel oči, slunce už stálo vysoko na obloze. Podle rozmazaného pohledu zjistil, že nemá na očích brýle. Rozeznal jakýsi stín červené barvy a napadlo ho, jestli se mu to všechno jen nezdálo.

„Ginny? Jsi to ty?" Odpovědí se mu dostalo tlumeného smíchu. Něco se zvedlo z jeho hrudi a přemístilo před jeho oči. Ale jediné, co rozeznal, byli jen vlnivé pohyby stínů.

„Jsi to ty, že jo?" Další smích.

„No tak, já tě nevidím," prosil.

„Vůbec?" zeptala se pobaveně.

„Jen samé stíny…a vůbec to není nic hezkýho." Snažil se znít naštvaně, ale moc se mu to nepovedlo.

„Ale je to legrační."

„No tak, dej mi je." Snažil se jí je vytrhnout z rukou, ale protože je neviděl, dostalo se mu jen dalšího smíchu.

„Vrať mi je!" trval na svém. Ginny se pořád smála.

Harry vzdal svou snahu, protože věděl, že by je stejně nenašel a poklidně ležel na zádech, s rukama překříženýma na prsou.

Pomalu se přestala tak smát, až se jen pobaveně šklebila. „Vypadáš bez nich líp."

„Jo, jenže bez nich nevidím. Vrátíš mi je teda? Prosím?" zeptal se a otočil se na ní.

„Co za to?"

„Eh…cože? Ty za to něco chceš?"

„Samozřejmě," řekla a snažila se znít uraženě.

„Eh…tak dobře. Cokoliv si přeješ."

„Cokoliv?" zeptala se radostně.

Poraženecky si povzdychl. „Cokoliv."

Vzala ho za ruku a podala mu brýle. Harry je okamžitě popadl a nasadil si je. Byly sice trochu špinavé, ale alespoň viděl.

„Mnohem lepší." Otočil se zpátky na ní. „Dobré ráno."

„Ahoj. Můžu dostat svou odměnu, prosím?"

„Neřekla jsi, co chceš."

„A ty jsi řekl, cokoliv budu chtít."

„Jistě, ale pořád bych rád věděl, co to bude."

„Zavři oči," zašeptala.

„Proč?" řekl s obavami v hlase.

„Prostě je zavři." Zmateně na ní hleděl, ale nakonec je zavřel.

Ucítil jemu známou květinovou vůni jejích vlasů. Byl si vědom každého pohybu, který udělala. Byla blízko, dotýkala se jeho tváře, odhrnovala mu vlasy z čela, konečky prstů přejížděla po jeho jizvě. Jen stěží dokázal nechat oči zavřené, zaplaven pocity, jak ho provokovala. Cítil její dech, který se stále přibližoval.

Jemně mu přejela svými rty přes jeho. Snažil se jemně odtáhnout, ale nenechala ho a políbila ho.

Políbil jí zpátky. Nejprve jemně, ale pak hluboce. Rukama jí vjel do vlasů, do těch krásných, rudých vlasů, které mu tak chyběly.

Dlouho si vyměňovaly polibky, ale najednou se Harry probudil jakoby ze snu a stáhl se zpět. Láskyplně se na ní podíval a opřel se svým čelem o její.

„Nemyslím, že bychom s tím měli pokračovat," zašeptal po chvíli.

„A proč ne?"

„Protože…" Podíval se na ní a snažil se své myšlenky zformovat do slov. „Ginny, s tím vším, co se stalo…Prostě, nemyslím, že je teď ta správná doba pro nás dva…Příliš mnoho lidí je pryč…" A je to má vina, pomyslel si. Zamračil se a ona se odtáhla.

„Myslíš, že to nevím? Můj bratr je mrtvý!" Snažila se zadržet slzy a být silná. Harryho napadlo, že jí od doby, co všechno skončilo, ještě neviděl brečet.

„Život je příliš krátký, nemyslíš?" pokračovala jemně, zadržujíc slzy. „Neměli bychom jím marnit tím, že budeme přemýšlet o tom, jestli je správná doba. F-Fred by byl první, kdo by nám řekl, ať jdeme do toho…Nejspíš by tě proklel, za věci, které si myslíš," varovala ho vážně.

Harry se usmál. „Jak víš, co si myslím?"

Ušklíbla se. „Není to tak těžké uhodnout. Cítíš zodpovědnost a vinu za smrt všech těch lidí. A snažíš se kvůli tomu odstrčit své vlastní štěstí. Mýlím se snad?"

Zíral na ní. Vždycky věděl, že dokázala vycítit, když s ním bylo něco špatně, ale tohle by nikdy nepředpokládal. Těžce polkl. „Ne, ale nemůžu si prostě pomoct."

Zhluboka se nadechla a snažila se zůstat trpělivá.

„No, tak potom ti budu muset pomoct. Nenechám tě obětovat tvé štěstí jen proto, že cítíš zodpovědnost za něco, co absolutně nebyla tvoje vina," řekla a sladce se usmála.

„Měl bys pro ty lidi zůstat hrdinou, ale měl by ses zbavit toho svýho zachráncovskýho komplexu."

Harry se zasmál. „Mluvíš jako Hermiona."

„Doufám, že jen pro tentokrát," řekla a lehce pokrčila rameny.

„Řekla si, že mě nenecháš obětovat svoje štěstí."

„To jo."

„Proč?"

Zvedla obočí, ale laškovně se usmála.

„Protože si ho zasloužíš. A taky proto…že bych tě tak nechala obětovat i své štěstí." Usmál se. „Tys chtěl, abych to řekla, že?" Šťouchla ho do ramene. „Pokud si vzpomínám, byls to ty, kdo nás rozdělil. Tys to měl říct! A taky se přestat smát!"

Nemohl. Nemohl, i kdyby chtěl. Znovu do něj šťouchla.

„Miluju tě," vyhrkl.

Zastavila se. Vážně na něj pohlédla. „Co?" zašeptala po chvíli.

„Slyšelas."

„To jo, ale…myslíš to vážně?"

Jeho úsměv trochu poklesl. „Myslíš, že bych něco takového řekl, kdybych to nemyslel vážně?"

Vpíjela se do něj pohledem. Ale pak mu to spatřila v očích. Miloval jí. A on spatřil, jak se její tvář rozjasnila a rty se jí zvlnily do toho nejzářivějšího úsměvu, jaký kdy u ní spatřil. A než si to stačil uvědomit, znovu ho políbila. Tentokrát horlivěji. Ten polibek, který od ní dostal k narozeninám, se teď jevil téměř jen jako letmý polibek.

„Já tebe taky," řekla mezi polibky.

Celé odpoledne strávili létáním. Harry si připadal lehčí než vzduch, který dýchal. Létali kolem hřiště, bok po boku, a dotýkali se vždy, když to bylo možné. Postupně jí začal říkat vše, co nemohl minulý rok, od událostí po jeho odchodu z Doupěte. Asi dvakrát jí musel chytit, jinak by samým překvapením spadla z koštěte.

Řekl jí o jejich ‚návštěvě ministerstva', o viteálech, o Godrikově dole, o relikviích smrti. Řekl jí o návratu do Bradavic, o Snapeových vzpomínkách, a jeho cestě lesem. V tomto okamžiku nedokázala zadržet slzy.

Slunce se opět sklánělo k obzoru. Společně seděli na nejvyšších místech famfrpálové tribuny.

„Myslel jsem na tebe, než jsem zemřel," řekl.

„Neumřel jsi!" namítla silně, jako by se sama chtěla ujistit.

„Dobře, tak než vyslal to kouzlo," opravil se. „Myslel jsem na náš první polibek po tom famfrpálovém zápasu, kterej jsem prošvih."

„Před celou nebelvírskou společenskou místností. Já vím. Vzpomínám si," dodala a opřela si hlavu o jeho rameno.

„Pořád nevím, na co jsem tehdy myslel."

„Asi jsi nemyslel."

Ušklíbl se. „Pravda…Asi ne." Počkal, než se přestala smát. „Ale v tu chvíli jsem to věděl."

„Věděl co?"

„Že jsem tě miloval. Věděl jsem to v tom krátkém momentu, než vyslovil to kouzlo."

Zhluboka se nadechla, svou hlavou pořád na jeho rameni. „A tys tu mluvil o načasování! Fakt dobrý!"

„Že jo?" A oba se zasmáli.

Zvedla hlavu a podívala se mu zpříma do očí. „Alespoň jsi věděl, že ve chvíli…však víš…"

„Jo, zemřel bych šťastný."

Dlouhou chvíli na sebe zírali, oba hluboce zamyšlení nad tím, co se mohlo stát, a jaké štěstí měli.

Znovu si položila hlavu na jeho rameno a objala ho. „Ale tys nezemřel. Jsi tu se mnou. A já už tě nespustím z očí."

Objal jí zpět a usmál se. „Co když budu potřebovat na záchod?"

Na chvíli se zamyslela a pak hraně odpověděla: „Vzala bych si na sebe neviditelný plášť, takže můžeš být v klidu."

„Ááha…jasně. Tak potom bych měl udělat to samé, až budeš potřebovat na záchod ty, že?"

„To není nutný," ujistila ho s úšklebkem.

„Možná bychom mohli počkat venku."

Zklamaně si povzdechla. „Když na tom trváš."

Pobaveně se zasál. „Začínám si myslet, že tvoje mamka měla pravdu. O udržení nás tady."

„Většinou jí má. Měli bychom jí poděkovat."

„No, to bychom měli." Vzal její tvář do svých dlaní, otočil jí k sobě a políbil.

Sešli z tribuny a vrátili se pod obruče. Oba trochu bolela záda, ale nechtěli jít nikam jinam. Teď byla na řadě Ginny. Řekla mu o všem, co se stalo po svatbě. Jak je ministerští vyslýchali a nutili je říct jim, kde se Harry a ostatní skrývají. Vyprávěla mu o Bradavicích a o kletbách, které používali na studenty, o trestech a o Brumbálově armádě. Harry byl na ní pyšný. I na Nevilla a Lenku, jak dokázali takovou těžkou situaci zvládnout.

Harry se následující ráno vzbudil první. Ginny ještě spala otočená tváří k němu. Harry pořád nemohl uvěřit, že ho z ničeho neobviňuje. Nedává mu za vinu Freda, Colina, Tonksovou,…Vůbec ho neobviňovala. Hluboko uvnitř i on věděl, že to nebyla jeho vina, že to Voldemort se ho jako malého pokusil zabít a neuspěl, že to Voldemort ho celý jeho život pronásledoval, ten, kdo ho nenechal být. I kdyby sebevíc chtěl, Harry by nikdy nedokázal donutit lidi přestat bojovat. Přeci jenom, Voldemort nezničil jen jeho rodinu, ale i spoustu dalších.

Možná měla Ginny pravdu. Možná to opravdu nebyla jeho vina.

Ginny se zavrtěla. Otevřela oči a usmála se na něj.

„Ahoj."

„Ahoj. Chrápeš."

Ginny se naštvala. „To teda ne."

Harry se zasmál. „Jen klid. Není to tak hlasité a je to roztomilé."

„Kdes na tohle přišel? Ve ‚Dvanácti zaručených způsobech, jak okouzlit čarodějku?'" mračila se Ginny.

„Eh…Cože?" koktal Harry. „Jak o tom víš?"

Ginny se uchichtla. „Šla jsem do tvého pokoje, po tom cos odešel, abych si půjčila famfrpálové tričko."

„Na co by ti bylo?"

„Na nošení," řekla způsobem, jako by to snad nebylo jasné.

Harry nevěřícně zavrtěl hlavou. „No, tak pro tvou informaci, z té knihy to nemám. Dokonce jsem tu zatracenou věc ani nikdy neotevřel."

Zasmála se. „Samozřejmě, že ne. Dělala jsem si legraci. Ale kdyby jo, patrně by za moc nestála."

„Haha, moc vtipný," zavrčel sarkasticky. „Navíc, byl to Ron, kdo mi jí dal."

„Asi mu pomohla, že?"

„To nevím," ušklíbl se Harry. „Asi jo, přeci jenom; je teď s Hermionou."

„Už bylo načase…"

„Přesně," souhlasil Harry a oba se rozesmáli.

„Pořád nevím, jak k tomu došlo. Řekni mi o tom," žádala dychtivě.

„Oh, to ne. Nechám to na nich," zamítl pobaveně Harry a sledoval Ginnin zklamaný obličej.

„Muselo to být úžasný."

„Možná bysme měli jít domů, aby ses jich na to mohla zeptat."

Povzdychla si. „Určitě už mají strach. Už jsem tu…jak dlouho…dva dny?"

„A tví bratři se nejspíš připravují mě zabít."

„Proč by to dělali? Byla to moje mamka, kdo mě tu nechal."

„Jasně, ale určitě už se bojí, co tady s tebou dělám, takovou dobu."

„Eh…dobře." Ušklíbla se. „Když to víme, mohli bychom si z nich udělat legraci."

Harry zbledl. „Blázníš? Zabili by mě dřív, než bys jim stačila říct, že žertuješ. Opravdu bys mi to po tom úterku udělala?"

Ginny se pobaveně usmívala. „Chlapec, který přežil má strach z mých bratrů?"

„Jde z nich strach."

Zahihňala se. „Dobře, dobře. To bych ti opravdu neudělala."

„Můžeme jít, teda?"

„Ano." Rychle se zvedla a podala mu ruku. Harry se jí chytil a vyskočil. Vzal jí do náruče a políbil. Potom se společně přemístili do Doupěte.


	3. Kapitola třetí a poslední

_iu3. Kapitola/u/i_

Molly Weasleyová seděla v kuchyni s šálkem čaje. Všichni ještě spali, takže v domě bylo naprosté ticho. Takže, když ze zahrady zaslechla hlasité prásk, vyskočila a rozlila čaj po celém stole.

Běžela ke dveřím, aby spatřila, jak její dcera natahuje ruku a pomáhá Harrymu vstát. Oba se smáli, což bylo dobré znamení. Molly se opřela o rám dveří a pozorovala je.

Harry a Ginny zamířili dovnitř, takže jí za okamžik spatřili.

„Ahoj mami!" vykřikla Ginny a běžela jí vstříc a Harryho táhla za sebou. Když k ní doběhla, objala jí.

„Ahoj, drahouškové. Jak vidím, měli jste čas si promluvit, je to tak?" Molly se na Ginny podívala s úsměvem.

„Ano, mami. Děkuju ti."

„Nezlobíš se na mě, že jsme tě tam tak nechala, bez vysvětlení?"

„Ne, už ne," usmála se Ginny.

„To je dobré vědět. Pojď sem, Harry, drahoušku." Harry k ní přistoupil a objal jí. „Jsem za vás dva moc šťastná."

„Děkuju vám, paní Weasleyová," řekl pokorně.

„Molly, co to bylo za hluk?" ozvalo se z domu.

„Ach…Harry a Ginny. Ahoj," řekl pan Weasley. Přistoupil k nim a objal je. „Jak vidím, tak Molly měla nakonec pravdu."

„Vždycky jí má. To už bys měl vědět, tati," řekla Ginny posměšně.

„Vypadá to, že si tuhle lekci budu muset projít ještě jednou." A objal Harryho, jako by to byl jeho syn. „Pojďte dovnitř. Stejně to vypadá, že Molly snídala."

„Měla jsme počkat? Kdo mohl vědět, kdy vstanete…"

„To je v pořádku, drahá," ujistil jí a rukou si jí k sobě přitáhl.

Všichni zamířili ke kuchyni. Tady, sledujíc jejich rozhovor, stáli Bill, Percy, Fleur a Hermiona. Dívky se usmívaly, ale kluci po Harrym stříleli vražednými pohledy.

Ginny vešla dovnitř. „Přestaňte, vy dva. Už teď se vás bojí."

„To by měl," byla Percyho okamžitá odpověď. Nicméně, Bill nevypadal tak naštvaně. Spíš to vypadalo, že ho celá tahle situace pobavila, proto po něm Ginny hodila tázavým pohledem.

„Možná bysme měli počkat na ostatní, Percy," byla jeho jediná odpověď.

Percy střelil rychlým pohledem po Harrym a posadil se ke stolu. Pořád ho ale koutkem oka pozoroval. „Možná máš pravdu, Bille."

Ginny přešla k Harrymu, který byl bledý jako duch a donutila ho sednout si. Pak si sedla k němu. Paní Weasleyová s Fleur zatím začala rozdávat talíře s jídlem.

Bill si stoupl za Ginny a jemně jí stiskl ramena, jak se jí snažil uklidnit. Molly věděla, že se Bill nezlobí, ani nikdo s chlapců. Alespoň ne doopravdy. Měli Harryho rádi, jen se prostě báli o svou malou sestru. Hloupí kluci.

Jedli tiše. Nikdo nevypadal, že by chtěl něco později říct, což bylo nepochopitelné. Dokonce ani Molly od doby, co se vrátili domů, příliš nemluvila.

Po chvíli se na schodech ozvaly kroky. Tři páry nohou sestupovaly dolů, patrně přilákány vůní párků. Molly pozorovala, jak Harry ještě víc bledl, a usmála se. Chudák kluk.

Charlie, George a Ron vešli do kuchyně a okamžitě zaregistrovali přítomnost dvou dalších lidí. Ginny měla ruku propletenou s Harryho, což nenechalo nikoho na pochybách o jejich současné situaci. Ron se dovlekl k židli vedle Harryho, ztěžka si sedl a stiskl Harrymu ruku víc, než bylo nutné.

„Hádám, že bych si měl zvyknout, že?" byla jeho jediná slova, než si naplnil talíř jídlem.

Charlie nasadil stejný výraz jako Percy. Sedl si vedle něj a společně na Harryho vražedně zírali.

George stál pořád ve dveřích a celou scénu sledoval. Najednou se začal smát. Ale ne tím typickým smíchem, který používali s Fredem, ani tím, který vždy zaplnil celý dům, ale smíchem, který už dlouho nikdo neslyšel. Smíchem plným upřímného pobavení, i když to byl jen stín jeho starého já.

Posadil se naproti Harrymu a nepřestával se smát. „Kluci, myslim, že bychom mu to neměli dělat…koukněte se, jak se tváří…" Ukázal k Harrymu, který začal rudnout. „To by bylo krutý." Stále se smál a po chvíli se začali smát i všichni ostatní. Nejdříve jemně, ale pak hlasitým, upřímným smíchem.

Dokonce i Ginny to pobavilo, jak mohla Molly poznamenat. Ten Harryho výraz byl neuvěřitelný.

„Haha, moc vtipný, kluci, ale už byste mohli přestat," řekl naštvaně.

„Promiň Harry, ale to byla naše práce," odpověděl Charlie a snažil se skrýt pobavení.

„Ginny je naše malá sestra, museli jsme to alespoň zkusit," souhlasil vážně Percy.

„Ale ten tvůj výraz…k nezaplacení," dokončil se smíchem George.

Bill zvedl ruce a promluvil: „Nicméně, Harry, jako starší bratr, nech mě říct tohle. Jsme za vás dva opravdu šťastní, ty sám jsi pro nás jako bratr od té doby, co tě k nám Ron poprvé přivedl, ale Ginny je naše malá sestra…"

„Bille…" začala Ginny výhružně.

„Je naše malá sestra, a jestli jí někdy ublížíš, budeš mít co dělat s námi. To je vše, co jsem chtěl říct."

V kuchyni zavládlo ticho.

„Žádný strach, Bille," začal Harry. „Nejdřív budu mít co dočinění s Ginny. Kdyby se to opravdu stalo, pochybuju, že by pro vás něco zbylo." A téměř se strachem se podíval na Ginny.

„Přesně," souhlasila. „Umím se o sebe postarat, děkuju pěkně. Nejsem žádná zatracená, beznadějná princezna."

Všichni, včetně Molly, se znovu začali smát. Všechno bude fajn, časem.

KONEC

Pozn. překl.: Táák, jak se vám tenhle slaďáček líbil? Mě rozhodně, jako taková oddechovka. Pište komenty!


End file.
